Just my alternate luck part 1 FueryxBreda
by Stand Alone Wolf
Summary: Set in high-school, Fuery (A highly intelligent student among his peers) has a crush on his close friend Breda. When Fuery swaps with another Fuery from a mirror world that changes everything Fuery is aware of into the complete opposite, he must find a way back before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Just my alternate luck. part 1

FueryxBreda in High-school

A Full-Metal Alchemist love story.

It's 1:42 AM, and Fuery's awoken to his phone going off. He's groggy from the minimal sleep he was able to get in prior to the sudden ringing of his corny ringtone. He's still rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness his phone is set to. He'd fallen asleep to some bara manga he was reading online around eleven. It wasn't until he found his glasses tucked in the fold of his blanket that he'd heard his message ringtone go off once again.

He couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that someone would send him a message at 1:42 in the morning, but it could be one of two things, or both. *Sigh* "If it's not important, it's probably Breda."He'd mumbled to himself. Being awoken from anyone else is unacceptable in his book, but Breda is a total exception. He's close friends with Breda, but of course Breda doesn't know about the feelings Fuery held inside of him. They hang out at Fuery's house often, and Fuery's parent's stuff Breda with food every time.

"Man Fuery, your mom knows how to make good hot-dogs!" Fuery typically replies with "She just boiled it in a pot. They were store bought." It didn't help that Breda ate hot-dogs in such a weird way it gave Fuery the most uncomfortable erections at the table. Just thinking about it was starting to cause a tent to be pitched, along with all the thoughts of Breda. Fuery read the first message sent at 1:39, but due to connection issues arrived three minutes later. "Hey Fuery, open your window up man."

"Huh, that's a weird message." Fuery slowly started to power his brain up from it's slumber when he read the second message. "Hey, I may be a bit bigger but I'm not cold resistant, and it's bounding out here!" "Oh damn!" Thought Fuery as he rushed to the window to unlock the two latches in place. He looked out, and saw a drenched Breda. The cold rushed down the collar of his T-shirt, enveloping him like a hot pan under ice-cold water. "FINALLY!" Breda yelled up to Fuery who was reluctant to shut the window to keep his precious heat in, but Breda's presence prevented it.

"ONE SEC BREDA!" Breda chuckled to himself "heh, one. . . tw-" a ladder came straight out the window, landing right on the ground in front of Breda's soaked shoes. Had Breda not stopped it from falling to the side, Mrs. Fuery's plants would have been ruined. Breda clumsily climbed through the window of Fuery's room, and was quickly greeted with a towel, and noticed he was standing on a "welcome" patio rug. "You did all this in a sec-in-a half?" Fuery yawned. "Well I put the rug there yesterday, and have always had a retractable ladder in the closet. "Oh yeah the ladder" Breda added.

They both had a moment of silence, and inactivity to stare at the open window as the curtains danced wildly around in the room. "Lemme get that" Breda quickly said as he realized how quick the outside world was sucking away the warmth of the room. Fuery also hoped to assist, rushing to the window, heart-racing at the sight of a wet Breda in his room at 1:45 in the morning. Breda reached out the window to collect the ladder, while Fuery watched in terror from behind as Breda's shirt slowly shifted with the arch of his back, revealing the divide to his rear.

"Oh uh, B-Breda, you don't have to uh... um..." Breda backed up, as he pulled the fully extended ladder in through the window of Fuery's home. Fuery closed the window quickly breaking the fingers of the last of the colds tendrils that dragged across his skin. "Sorry I woke you Fuery. My parents booted me out over some argument." Fuery lightened up, and relaxed. "Can't you guys just get along, and not fight? It seems like you guys have a very rocky relationship." Breda grunted. "It's all because of the pizza bites. Mom says I'm eating them out of house, and home, but I bought the bag!" Fuery laughed at this. "Your parents don't seem right in the head. How'd you get in trouble for that? How'd you even get kicked out for that?"

"I don't know man. She must be Bi-polar or something. I told her I bought the bag, and she flipped. It's cool though. I'm saving up money to move out" Fuery couldn't help but stare at Breda's hair as it really stood out when it was wet. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Fuery snapped out of his perverted daydream, and formulated somewhat of a good sentence. "I was wondering about your hair with the rain, and how you're wet, and...I dunno hah, I guess." Breda translated as best he could "Oh yeah, I guess I am drenched." Breda proceeded to taking off his shoes, shirt, and pants, leaving his boxers. Fuery watched, terrified of what would happen if he watched him.

He felt a slight throb in his pants. "I need to control myself" Fuery thought, but his membrane thought otherwise. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep with how upset I am at the moment, so go ahead Fuery." Fuery laid back down in bed, and got comfy. Breda broke his peace-of-mind "I'll hop in after I'm done drying off, and cooling down." Fuery didn't expect him to be sleeping in the bed with him. How was he supposed to sleep himself? "Uh... yeah man, sure." Breda felt something odd. "Fuery, you alright man?" "Well," Fuery said "It's just that I'm a bit tired, and it's cold, and you're hanging out, and- "and and and I don't think I've ever heard you use so many and's before Fuery, AND that's not like you.

"Well you misspelled pounding, a-" "shh" Breda cut in. "You can blame my phones auto-correct." "Well that makes more sense." Fuery rolled over to face the wall for a good two minutes. The silence of the room was the worst thing ever. He knew Breda was there, sitting in his room like an intruder in the dark. It really irked Fuery that he had been silent for two minutes, because with his heart racing, and just the presence of his crush, it felt like 20 minutes. He decided to roll back over to face Breda through his sheer nervousness, but what he saw made his tent go full-pitch.

Breda was staring back at him through the dark. He couldn't make out his facial expression, nor could he tell why he was staring at him. All he knew was it was sending him into a craze. He was going to reach over to turn the lamp on, until Breda rose up from the chair, and lumbered into the bed. Fuery felt like a total stranger had just climbed into his bed. Why was this so terrifying? He'd been friends with him for a good while, and although this was the first time he's stayed the night, why is it like this? His heart was racing so fast it was out-of-control.

Fuery could feel the warmth radiating off Breda's back. They were awfully close. Breda rolled over to face Fuery in the dark. Fuery wished he could get control over his heart like he had over his membrane at this moment. He was so terrified he couldn't get it to go up through fear if he'd tried. he didn't understand. It was a sexual fear. The feeling of something he couldn't have was so close it scratched the surface. "Fuery"  
Breda said in a calm, yet slightly confused tone. "What's up man? I know something's up now." Fuery's mind was so out of wack. "I'm fine Breda, just trying to sleep."

My mind has gone into overdrive, and it's not easy to count to sleep. I-I mean, it's not easy to go to sleep. I was going to say I tried counting sh-" "Breda scooted closer to Fuery, causing Fuery's heart to start pounding so loud, Fuery could hear it himself. "Fuery, I can hear your heart pounding. It sounds like a Jack-hammer. Am I making you uncomfortable?" As much as Fuery hated to admit it, he actually was. He'd gotten so overly excited, he lost control of himself entirely. "Fuery?" His voice was fuzzy, and his nose was running. "Fuery man, I can sleep on the floor or something... Dude, is your nose bleeding?"

Fuery wasn't prepared for any of this. He was going to masturbate thinking about Breda before he went to sleep, then wake up, go to school, then hang out with his friends. Breda quickly climbed out of the bed, and turned the light on. "Fuery!" The light caused Fuery to squint. Without his glasses, a blurry Breda rushed up to him sitting him up, and using his wet shirt to lightly pinch his nostrils together. "Hey Fuery, can you hear me?" Fuery managed to get out a muffled "uungh?" before passing out. Fuery's dad burst in with a wooden bat, and saw Breda holding a wet shirt to Fuery's nose. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" Breda quickly responded "Your son got a nose bleed. I'm trying to stop it."

Fuery woke to his alarm going off, and saw a breda sitting on the floor criss-cross. "Breda, what are you doing?" Breda was doing "The head-nod thing," and passing in, and out of consciousness. "Oh, Well I told your dad I'd keep an eye on you to make sure you were alright. He ended up taking care of most of the problem and told me not to mention any of this to your mother, or she'd flip." Fuery was upset, embarrassed, ashamed, and thought what Breda had done was very sweet. So many emotions had him confused, and all he could do was sit there in bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey Fuery, Don't black-out on me again." Breda said with a small grin on his face. "Yeah, sorry about that, I just..." Fuery hadn't noticed his erection. He knew Breda must have known. "Oh, yeah. That came to life a good twenty minutes ago." Fuery's erection throbbed. "He saw my boner while I was sleeping?" Breda laughed after he saw Fuery's face turn red. "It's fine. Besides, I don't really pitch for that team anyways." Fuery felt a bit of discomfort hearing this. "Well I think I should get ready for school then." Breda rubbed his eyes, and stood up trying to keep his balance.

"I've been sitting like this all night, and my knees feel like crap. It should have been obvious how bad that would be for me in the long-run." Fuery grabbed a shirt out the cabinet, threw his shorts on, and stuffed his homework from the weekend into his bag. I doubt anything I have will fit you Breda. "Why's that Fuery?" Fuery didn't think Breda would have to ask him. "Well Breda, you're heavier set, like more muscle, and fa-" "There he goes" Breda cut in. "I knew you'd use that word, but it's alright. I have been eating a bit more lately." Fuery felt terrible for upsetting him, although he doubt it really mattered with Breda not really having feelings for him.

"I didn't really mean it like that Breda, I just meant that compared to me who is a bit more lanky than you, I don't... I... I'm sorry Breda, When I said that it came ou-" "Fuery I'm only messing with you man, chill out." Breda laughed,then headed out to ask Fuery's dad for a shirt. He came back in wearing some shirt with his fathers company logo DILM. "Fits pretty good. He told me to go ahead, and keep it since I had to use my shirt as a blood-rag. Lion-bite high students have a total of eight classes, having four on one day, and the other four the next. Fuery had his first three classes with Breda, then lunch, finally having his last class with a group of other friends.

The next day, he had his last class with Breda, and the first three without. These days are typically labeled as even, and odd days, where Fuery prefers his even days over his odds, since he gets to see Breda more often. Today was the start of his Even day "Okay class!" Mr. Croose joyfully closed his class door allowing the hall monitors to sweep up all the kids who were late so as to have them sent to the auditorium for minor detentions. Usually if a student ends up late three times, then it's a full-on detention. The minor ones are just to give students points for being late.

It's not really helpful though when a good amount of students are late, and end up in the back of the line where they miss a good fifteen minutes of class. "Pass your homework to the left, and front so I may collect them. Breda sat two tables behind Fuery completely out of Fuery's vision, and oddly enough. It actually gave Fuery time to think about last night, school, his work, a few oth-"By the way everyone, there's a pop-quiz on the culture of Ishval." Fuery tacked that to his list of things he could clearly think about. When Mr. Croose read out the first question, he was sure he would ace this quiz.

The day seemed to pass by just fine like always. His recreational period of art class helped reduce some of his stress. He couldn't stop thinking about what Breda said in his room that morning "It's fine. Besides, I don't really pitch for that team anyways." It played like a broken record that needed a bit more breaking. "Fuery?" "Huh?" Fuery looked up to find one of his friends, no the group he was in at the table staring at him. "Fuery, you okay man? you started pouring a bit too much paint." Edge laughed, and prodded Fuery with some markers he'd connected by the caps. "Just thinking about some stuff, but I'm fine"

Marith got closer to Fuery's ear. "Is it a guuuurl Fuery?" everyone at the table ooooued over the thought of it, and laughed. Fuery felt little light from their joke, only causing him to think more about his warm, comforting crush. "No, just wondering what to draw. I'm over thinking it a bit." "Just a bit?" Gen piped in, pointing at the over-flow of paint caused by Fuery's absent-mindedness. "maybe a lot" Fuery said, letting out a little laugh. Somehow the mess he made was funny. "Oh Fuery" Marith chimed in." You're so adorable sometimes." laughing lightly with the rest of the table.

Fuery parted ways with some friends, beginning his walk home alone. "HEY FUERY!" Breda yelled. Fuery's heart jumped out of his chest, and climbed into his mouth quickly searching for the comfy little spot it was in. "Breda!?" Fuery was a bit too excited, as well as surprised by Breda's sudden appearance. "Wait up!" Breda came to a slow, panting for air. "SO!" Breda said through a winded voice. "How was your day man?" "Oh you know, just couldn't stop thinking about you, and how hard I'm crushing on you, only to be crushed from the fact you're straight." is what he wanted to say, but gave him the casual "It was quite enjoyable" line.

"Yeah, well that pop-quiz was pretty terrible. He couldn't have found harder questions?" Fuery agreed with him, and noted how sweaty Breda was. "Yeah, I am a bit sweaty ain't I? I'll need someone to- I mean something to dry off with." Fuery was no idiot. He knew exactly what Breda was getting at, but with how close Fuery was to Breda, there was no getting away from him. "No getting out of this hold Fuery!" Breda said in an evil manner rubbing his sweat all over the back-side of Fuery's shirt, making sure to get his fore-head, and hair. "Awh Breda! Really!? Let me go!"

Breda finished up, stepping aside to let Fuery fume while he laughed. "Fuery, it's not like I'm poisonous or anything." Deep down Fuery was turned on by this, But consciously fighting back, hoping it would keep leg number three from coming out to see what was going on. *Sigh,* Fuery took a moment to breathe, taking in Breda's scent along with the air. "Woah! He smells great!" Thought Fuery. "I may not be the best on the team Fuery, but I can still wrestle you to the ground" Breda boasted. "I know I know" Fuery quietly mumbled. "You know what your mom's cooking tonight Fuery?"

"Wait, you're coming over again?" Bred shrugged casually. "Well I doubt things have blown over with my family. Plus, Your mom's cooking is the only thing left to get me some good sleep." Fuery felt a wave of unease wash over him. "Well he hadn't slept for two days, but... He doesn't even like guys. I shouldn't feel the way I do. I've been head over heels for him, only to find out he doesn't like men, and with the information provided, I still find myself baffled by these feeli-" "FUERY!" Fuery turned around to see Breda at the end of the street, getting ready to head around the corner, and off to his house. "ARE YOU COMING!? I GUESS I'LL JUST EAT ALL OF THE FOOD!"  
Fuery nearly tripped over his own shoes whilst breaking into a sprint towards his house, but more towards Breda himself.

"UMUIGUUD MRS. FURRY THSH LSHANGA ISH SHO GUUD!" Breda was so busy stuffing his mouth he hadn't noticed the hot-dogs she'd snuck in. "Well I'm glad you enjoy it Breda. I added Hot do-" "HOT DOGS!?" "Breda quickly started sifting through what was left on his plate until he found his prey. "I knew I tasted hot dogs!" Fuery couldn't help but chuckle at this statement. "You can actually taste the food that leaves your fork, skips everything else, and goes right to your stomach?" Breda looked at Fuery with three hot-dog slices impaled by his fork. "Fuery, I may swallow what goes into my mouth without chewing as much as you do, but I make sure to taste everything that goes down. Including Mrs. Fuery's excellent cooking."

Fuery started throbbing at this answer. "Man, you sure do love my moms cooking" Breda laughed. "Yeah, and if you ever come in my house, and make yourself food, expect me to be there to give you a helping hand if you make too much." Fuery was unintentionally asking for these answers, and regardless of how much it killed him, he figured he should just stop talking. That didn't seem to work. "Just steer clear of me when I'm really hungry. I might hunt you down, and force you to make me a special Fuery meal, hahaha." Fuery was going insane. "Well I'm done. I need to go to the bathroom really bad though." Fuery stood hunched over more than a hunchback, quickly leaving the room.

When Breda finished up everything downstairs, he headed upstairs ready to crash. *knock knock* "Come in." Breda walked in with such a satisfied look on his face, then proceeded to plopping down on the bed. "man, I'm stuffed. Time to sleep off two days." Fuery smiled a bit at how peaceful Breda looked. "Hey Fuery, you mind if I sleep in the bed tonight?" Fuery kept his composure, hoping this night would be different. "No not at all go ahead." "aah great." Breda hopped up, taking off his shirt, and pants revealing his wrestling shorts he uses when he works out. "I think I'll hit the shower first. I'm pretty raunchy.

"If you wanna shower tomorrow I could set the alarm earlier for you to do everything in time." "hmm... naah, think I'll go ahead, and knock it out." "Alright then." Breda headed out of the room leaving his clothes behind. "I'll be back in here to begin hibernating." "uh, oh-okay." Fuery was sitting at his desk, working on his dad's smart calculator he put there with a note on how "he dropped it, and was wondering if he knew what was wrong." Breda headed out, and without much thought what-so-ever discovered that one of the batteries had fallen out of the back. "I was hoping for a distraction from the night, but what can I expect from a smart calculator?" He'd obviously dropped it, so it's possible a battery rolled away from captivity, while he was too busy to notice.

He must have put the back cover on without looking to see if the batteries were all there. "I guess I could act like there's a prob, take it apart, then slowly put it back together." Breda was gone, leaving Fuery to masturbate. He could hear the shower pipes through the walls. "If I rub one out, then maybe I'll have less issues for the night." He lay back in bed, and grabbed a bottle of lubrication from the night stand. He was getting ready to open it when he remembered Breda left his shirt. "Should I?" He thought to himself almost retracting his arm completely before pausing to think about the sweat, the smell, the way Breda wrapped his arms around him his laugh,

his hunger. It drove him mad, plus, Breda's presence for the two days he'd shown up left Fuery pent up from the moment he read that bara before sleep won him over. He grabbed his shirt, squirt a glob of blue cooling lube in his hand, placed the chest area of it over his face, then got to work. He was close, before he even began, and as much as he wanted to finish up quickly before Breda's return, he wanted this to be good. He Thought about Breda staring at his erection through the dark. He imagined Breda slowly standing up, walking over to observe it.

"Damn Fuery, that's one hard rock! I wonder what it feels like?" In his mind, Breda sifted his beefy left hand under the covers to meet his boxers, and lightly placed his index finger against the tip of the fabric to leave a pre-cum trail. "woah, you must really need to release."  
Breda took the opening on the front of Fuery's boxers, then proceeded to spread the hole open for Fuery's erection to pass through. He slowly enclosed his hand around it. Amazed, he felt Fuery's life pulsing in his hands. It leaked over, running down onto the knuckle of Breda's left hand. "Maybe, Just a taste" Breda slowly brought his hand up to his mouth to suck Fuery's seed. "uh, that's actually pretty good. You been holdin out on me Fuery?" Breda throws the covers back on the bad to reveal Fuery's pillar of life.

I'm sucking this down by myself Fuery, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Breda leaned in. This is my special Fuery meal right here!" Breda lightly kissed the tip causing a well up of pre to make a strand, connecting his lips to his erection. "uuh" Breda mumbled, before letting his tongue out to relocate the connection to his lips. "I'm ready to eat!" Breda lowered himself down, mouth opening to curiously take Fuery into his warmth. *pssssshhhhhhhhhtsssss* The shower turned off with a squeak, and Fuery was not only not finished, but had nowhere near enough time to clean himself up if he continued. "Well maybe he-" The shower door opened, and Breda's footsteps could be heard moving quick.

"Damn!" Fuery thought, tossing Breda's shirt aside with his clean hand, grabbing his towel, wiping the pre-cum, and lube away from his erection, as well as his hand. He had just enough time to toss the bottle, sheathing his rock in his boxers as the door flung open. "Breda burst in wearing nothing, but his boxers completely drenched. "Fuery, lend me your towel." There's a to-" Breda locked onto the towel beside the bed, and was on the move. "No, Breda you-" "What? Don't understand? Let me guess, no one ever uses your towel but you?" Fuery panicked, and to top it off, he was facing a two day wait to rub one out with an edge to top it off. Breda grinned. "If you want your towel" Breda let it unravel long way down revealing Fuery's artwork without noticing it.

Then you'll have to wrestle me. "Oh my lord this mental torture is too much! please let a mind erasing alchemist come in, and end it all." Fuery got up, and charged Breda. Breda waved the towel in front of him before swiftly moving to the side. Fuery almost runs into the wall. "You'd make a good bull Fuery hahahaaa!" Fuery was running off of adrenaline, trying to make a grab for the towel. Breda grabbed his arm, directing him to the floor. Breda was on his knees, with Fuery between his legs "Okay, well now that you've lost, you get to see me dry myself off." Fuery was pink from all the sudden movement, and had a look of fear in his eyes. "Mentally, Fuery was screaming "NOOOOOUuwh!"

Breda opened it, revealing the clean side to Fuery, meaning the messy side was going to be smeared all over his body. "Please don't notice, please please please" Breda began drying off his belly, then moved over to his right arm. Fuery could hear Breda gloating about his strength, but paid it no mind. He was searching for any visible signs of pre-cum, and lube. He realized how much of a mistake that would actually be, but it was too late. there it was, smeared nicely in a spot over his belly button. It was hardly noticeable with Breda being wet from the shower. Most likely, he won't even realize what he's done. Fuery's erection started to go back up quickly, and there was nothing he could do. "Breda, you win okay? let me up please!"

Breda left him there squirming. "After you kiss these guns~" Fuery quickly sat up trying to reach Breda's left arm. it wasn't until he kissed it that he realized he'd grazed Breda's inner thigh with his almost hard erection. "no please go down don't do this to me!" Then He tried to center his thighs as best he could to keep it from grazing anything else, but he grazed the fabric of Breda's boxers ever-so-lightly. Breda was laughing too hard to notice, plus Fuery's erection hadn't grazed it well enough for him to realize. It's not like he ran a staff through a low hanging chandelier, but more like the staff lightly touching one of the dangling shards at the very bottom of it.

"Okay Fuery, I'm beat." He stood up, finishing up a few spots before throwing the towel at Fuery's face. "Hey Breda, why'd you-" He lifted the towel to see Breda's face. He was shocked to see Fuery's fully erect rod standing tall." "Fuery! Are you gay!?" The thought was enough to keep his membrane from going full pitch. He also lifted both knees to help block out the possibility of Breda seeing anything at all. Breda flopped onto Fuery's bed, rolling over quickly, getting snug under Fuery's covers. "Good-night Fuery." Fuery looked over at the back of Breda's head. "Good-night, Breda."Fury went over to his dads smart calculator, deciding to wait for Breda to fall asleep before heading off himself.

Forty-two minutes had gone by, and Breda rolled over to face Fuery in his sleep. Fuery could still feel his eyes on him while he worked. It's almost as if he was right there. "Fuery." Fuery was surprised he actually was awake. Was he awake this whole time? was he actually watching him!? "Um, yes Breda?" Breda stood up, walking over to his desk. "What's got you up still?" He leaned over his shoulder to find a calculator in pieces. "uuum, my dad, he broke, well, no he dropped his calculator, and one of the batteries fell ou-" He'd realized his mistake, but it was too late. "Then why's the whole calculator in ruins?"

"Well," Started Fuery, "I wanted to see what made this box tick, so I uh...I took it apart. I was getting ready to put it back together right now actually. "Cool, I wanna watch." Fuery started to shake. "Aren't you tired though?" Breda yawned. "I couldn't sleep. the sound of you tinkering had me curious." Fury tried to focus. "Oh, yeah I can see how that would prevent you from sleeping with a clear conscious." He began trying to put the Smart calculator back together as fast as he could so he could get Breda to go to bed, and hopefully get some sleep himself. "Oh I didn't tell you who I chatted with on my way to lunch Fuery!" Fuery paused a moment, interested. It slightly took his mind off the nervousness Breda was putting him through.

" I ran into Auburn, and man she is smokin!" Fuery mumbled nice under his breath, getting back to work, not going as fast as he was. "Dude, she's apparently getting ready to go into the military. "That's nice. I hope she makes it." Fuery mumbled, snapping a small ribbon cable into place before setting the motherboard back into its position. "Fuery, her dad owns this fancy restaurant, and she was going to make some dinner reservations fo-" "For you, and her?" Fuery stated in a low-tone. He was moving very slow, attaching a solar powered pad to the motherboard, doing what he could to get the charge to connect to the batteries with some thin copper wire. It fit nicely into the hole he'd made

"No Fuery, for you man." Fuery tightened the last of the screws in on the calculator before turning around to see Breda's face. "Really?" "Yeah man! She said she likes you, and not the typical kind of like, but the like like kind of like. You know? the relationship kind of like." "I see" Fuery said feeling the jealousy go down, but the realization of how straight a friendship they held that Breda was searching for girls for him. "Hey Breda, that's nice man, thanks, but I'm going to be busy with my family soon. It may interfere with the date she has set." Breda shifted his weight to his other leg. "Well then I'll get her to reschedule it. It's her dads restaurant after all." Don't worry about it Breda. Thank's though. What would I do without you?"

"Well you'd certainly miss out on a hook-up with Auburn like you're doing right now. Come on man, this is perfect." Fuery rose out of his seat. Breda placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. "Fuery, you need to calm down. She's not going to bite. Just give her a chance." Fuery walked out of his caring friends grip, climbing into the bed. "I can't make any promises Breda." Fuery scooted close to the wall, and negative thoughts fluttered into his kind mind. He just wanted to tell him how he felt. He wanted to do it knowing he would face no horrid outcomes. Breda flicked the lamp off, climbing under the covers facing Fuery. "aaah, Good-night Fuery" He took his hand, and ran it through Fuery's hair before rolling over with them now facing away from each other.

Fuery felt a sharp jab in his rib-cage. "Ow. Breda, why are you so rough?" He tried to roll over. He tried to face Breda. He tried to move, but he was frozen. "Is this sleep paralysis? why cant I move? am I still sleeping? Yeah, that must be it. I'm still dreaming." he felt another jab to the side. Then another to the chest. "damn, what's going on?" He fought to wake up, remembering if he was truly asleep he shouldn't be feeling pain like this. "What could this be? pain this intense would usually wake me up, right?" He lay there in a position he was unsure he was in when another round of painful jabs assaulted him. "OW! What do I do? What can I do? Someone, HELP!" He attempted to roll over, to open his eyes, to see Breda's face again. "Breda, Please, If this isn't you, please help." Was he crazy? Did he really think Breda would cause him this much distress? "Breda." He fought the hold the fading warmth of the darkness had on him. "Breda!" He was barraged with more jabs all over. He was scared. "BREDAAAA!"

Fuery woke in the morning to the sound of his alarm going off. "What's wrong with my alarm clock?" He looked over and noticed the color of his blanket wasn't it's usual light blue color, but a dark brown. "What th-" Fuery saw his room. very small compared to... well, his room. This clearly sent off alarms all over his brain. "Okay, what in the world is going on!?" Fuery jumped out of bed, rushed to the nearest cabinet, threw clothes on, and rushed out the door. He was expecting to see the long hallway with the bathroom being on his immediate left, with his parents room being at the end of the hall, but he was only greeted with a blast of cold air, and a long balcony with multiple doors along the left wall with numbers. "204, 205, 206, 207, what is this an apartment complex?" He deduced he was in 203 before checking the door to verify it. Who's apartment is this? Was I kidnapped!?"

Fuery threw some shoes from the closet on, rushed out the door, and headed down the street to get familiar with where he could be. "This all seems so very familiar. My house should be close by." He sprinted like his life depended on it. He reached the same street Breda, and him horsed around on yesterday. "If that even happened" he thought to himself. He made a right, then a left, then one more left before arriving at a rubble lain foundation. "Mom!? DAD!?" He sat there with his mind racing all over the place. He wanted to cry, He wanted to find the logic behind it all. More than anything, he wanted Someone familiar to walk up to him, and help him through this whole mess. He stood up, eyes swollen from holding back tears. He pulled his phone out, and began calling Breda.

"Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system. 293-23-" He ended the call, and tried again. "The number you have dialed does not appear in th-" He ended, trying again. He was given the same exact answer. He ended up standing in front of his home dialing through a good fifty or so numbers. None of his family, friends, or other numbers he'd added were apparently existent. He saw a sign over on the brick wall with a number under the words to have pest control spray your home for half the price for this month only. He punched the number in, and it rang. "Burg's pest control service. We spray before they have the time to pray~!" He hung up, pocketing his phone. off in the distance, he could hear the school bells ring. "well, I guess it's time to go to school." He said, making sure to scan over the rubble, calming down only a little. He was sure this was only the beginning of this nightmare.

Breda woke up to the alarm going off. He rolled over, and shook Fuery awake. "Fuery, rise, and shine it's time to go to school. "I know that voice" Fuery said under his breath. "uuh Yeah. How did you forget I stayed the night over?" Fuery quickly thrashed around to face Breda, punching him in the neck. "Ow! Fuery calm down man!" Fuery was like spider-man, moving with precision out of the bed, and over Breda before he could grab him. "Get out of my house." Fuery stopped for a brief moment before realizing nothing was where it should be, and he didn't like this. "Breda, where am I?" Breda just stared at him quizzically. "I think that Smart calculator you were working on last night messed your brain up Fuery." "Look, I didn't mean to punch you, but you were in bed with me, and, and..." Breda grunted.

"Well that hasn't changed." "I won't do anything else to upset you Breda, and I really didn't mean to hurt you, but could you please tell me where I am?" Breda was more than confused, he was worried. "I already told you, you're home man. We have school in an hour, and a half, but I'm not going to miss your moms breakfast so hurry up.""My mom?" Breda slowly climbed out of bed, slowly inching his way to Fuery. Fuery backed away. "Breda, please I said I was sorry PLEASE!" "Fuery, calm down man. Why would I want to hurt you?" Fuery's eyes widened. "B-BECAUSE YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Breda felt like he was shot in the chest. "I... ouch man, that really hurts. You're my best friend, and I don't care if you think I'm a monster, I'm going to do what I can to get you the help you need Fuery."

Fuery quickly backed up against the wall, and Breda saw Fuery's eyes dart to the window quickly. Breda knew Fuery was serious. The last time he was that alert was when Havoc bullied him. "Fuery, be careful!" He pointed to a blank spot on the floor, yelling it a bit to add emphasis on how serious he was. "Fuery looked down, and Breda moved in. Fuery took his fist, and slammed it against the glass, but Breda was faster. He grabbed his arm before he could have actually shattered the glass. "NO PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT STOP!" He pounded Breda's broad back as Breda moved him away from the window, and pinned him to the floor. "Hey, what's all the racket in there boys?" Breda looked at Fuery, shushing him. "Who are they?" he asked Breda. "Those are your parents, like I said." "I'm so confused." Breda went from worried, to angered when he saw that one of Fuery's teeth was missing. "What the hell happened to your tooth?" Fuery whimpered" What do you mean? You're the one who did this to me when you pushed me down the stairs at school.


	2. Chapter 2

Just my alternative luck part 2

Fuery sat in his first period at the front of the class like usual, with his seemingly new back-pack by the side of his desk. He seemed to be the only one in the class at the moment, then one after another friends started coming in. "Hey Blaste! come here." Blaste looked over at Fuery with disgust. "What the hell do you want fairy?" Fuery was somewhat shocked at the way one of his good class-mates was acting towards him. "uh, whah? I was just going to ask you if anything seemed off to you." Blaste seemed like he could care less but decided to bite. "What do you mean?" "Well," started Fuery "I woke up this morning in another persons apartment, and rushed out to look for my house, and it was burned down. I tried calling just about every number in my phone, including yours, but the operator said that the numbers don-" Who gave you my number?"

"You did. Don't you remember? we were in class joking about the assignments, and you didn't really want to do it, but I told you it was easy, so-" "Oh really Fairy?" Since when was anything school related "Easy" for you?" Fuery needed time to think about answers to these questions. he needed to slow down. "you know what Blaste, you're right." Blaste snickered. "Yeah, I know. Do me a favor, and delete my number off your phone." Fuery showed him his number. "It doesn't even work anyways." Blaste looked at it for a moment before his eyes widened. He tried to snatch the phone. "That's because it's backwards dumb-ass!" "HEY" Yelled Mr. Croose. "Put your phone up, and get to work on the warm-up assignment question. Blaste began to open his mouth, but silenced him, demanding he sit down.

"So Mr. Croose wants an answer huh? Fine." Fuery quickly wrote down this easy warm-up answer, and then some. more students poured in, and Fuery ended up quickly jotting down as much as he possibly could. before just scrapping the paper altogether. "It's not something so difficult that I need to write it down in the first place." Mr. Croose caught glimpse of this, making sure to walk over to his desk, and embarrass him in front of the class. "I know you don't like being in my class, let alone school Kain, but if you're going to put forth the little effort to waste your graphite on my papers only to ball it up, and be done with it, don't bother to put forth the effort in the first place." he walked away still insulting Fuery's intelligence while the rest of the class laughed. Not only did this upset him highly, but even the teacher couldn't help but stoop to their levels, laughing with them.

"So Mr. Croose, I take it you don't want an answer then?" he was about ready to grab the pointer, and pick on someone to answer until he heard this. "did you even study?" Fuery laughed in his head. "Why would I need to study on one of Amestrian's easiest subjects? I didn't get put into advanced study of Ishval for nothing." The class was in an uproar, and Mr. Croose was dying. He was squinting so hard his eyes looked like they were dipped in lemon-juice, puckering up tight out in the sun without water. "It's funny, because I can tell you're serious Fuery. Go ahead Fuery, tell us all where Ishvhal is located. Fuery adjusted his glasses. Mr. Crood hadn't noticed he was wearing glasses until now. He never really pays him any attention to begin with. Something felt off.

"I'll answer your simple question, but then I'll go ahead, and school every last one of you in this class." Fuery was in his zone, and there was no stopping him now. "Ishvhal, is a region of Southeastern Amestris on the border of the Eastern Desert. Your question? Where's Ishvals location within Amestris? I take it all you needed was "It's located in southeastern Amestris," But I'm not done. Presumably once its own nation, owing to the vastly different cultural practices of Ishval's people and the general populace of greater Amestris as a whole, Ishval was likely absorbed as a part of Amestris' expansion policies. However, the region remains a point of contention to this day by our military forces.

Ishval has been described as a rather harsh land made of little more than rocks and sand; it has no significant natural resources and very little farmable land, which likely accounts for the strict codes of conduct and sense of resilience adopted by its inhabitants. Despite this, Ishval was a relatively popular crossing point for Xingese traders and smugglers heading into the west. Ishval itself is divided into multiple distinct districts - Gunja, Kanda, Daliha, and a few others. It is suggested that Ishvalans were previously spread out over a wider area, but that the smaller region of Ishval was created by the Amestrian government to pen them in after conflicts between the Central Government and Ishvalan people began to arise. Mr. Croose had no idea his mouth was ajar.

in the Eastern Desert lie the ruins of Xerxes. "Did you study this? what's on your paper?" Fuery inhaled deeply, before exhaling in silence. "Well on my paper, I'd gotten just the answer down like you asked upon seeing that terribly easy question on the board." Then I remembered, heh, I never needed a paper, I've always given my answers from memory. It's clear as day this isn't the advanced course I'm used to, but before you mock my intelligence Mr. Croose, know that I will always back it up with my mental capabilities." the class was silent for a very long time. Mr. Croose stared at Fuery for what seemed like four minutes, pacing back, and fourth before opening his mouth. "Well class I do believe he schooled you hahahaaa!" No one was amused. Not even Fuery.

"So what's our assignment for the day Mr. Croose?" "I'm sending you to the office." Fuery was confused. "What for? With your permission, I answered your question, providing an over-abundant supply of information for everyone to the best of my abilities." Mr. Croose sat down. He was going to have to have him relocated to a more advanced course. There's no reason for him to be in this class when he has that kind of knowledge stored in his head. He couldn't believe it, and the class was still jarred from the sudden flip of the switch. "*Sigh* That's just it Fuery. You've never shown any signs of intelligence up until now."

Breda sat two seats behind Fuery unsure of what to do. Fuery had told him he was terrible at school, yet he couldn't believe it. there's no reason Fuery- no. There's now WAY Fuery could be bad at school. He walked up to his desk to see what he wrote down on his warm-up papers. "Nothing? come on Fuery there's gotta be something that comes to mind." Fuery looked up at Breda with terrified eyes, and an even more confused face. "I don't even know how I went from regular studies of Ishvhal, to advanced! I'm toast." Here, just, take my paper, and I'll work with you once we get into groups. We are grouping up to talk ab-" "Good-morning class!" Mr. Croose strolled in looking at his watch to give any last auditorium prisoners their final thirty seconds before closing the door at twenty-six. "Who would like to answer the warm-up question on the board?" No one raised their hands as usual, but Mr. Croose knew everyone already knew the answer. "Oh come on guys, I know you all already know this, so why not answer it so we can move on?

Wait, Fuery, you didn't raise your hand? I'm surprised you didn't raise your hand. Not feeling it today? "I uh, I'm feeling terrible today. Might have something." Blaste nudged Fuery's shoulder "Hey Fuery you always know the answer what's up?" Fuery almost said something he realized he might regret, but held himself. "Even Blaste is off. What's going on here?" "Fuery?" "Oh uh, sorry I'm just, yeah. Not feeling well." Well I'm sorry you're feeling under the weather today Fuery. Try not to spread the love though okay Fuery? hahahah. Okay Breda, go ahead, and give us the answer.

When it was time to group, Breda went to get Fuery, but found that he had partnered with Blaste. Breda kept quiet, and partnered with someone else. at the end of class he tried to walk with Fuery to his next class to get some more info on what was going on with him, but he'd bolted off. Breda arrived in class with Fuery nowhere to be found. The doors were closed, and Breda knew he was swept up, and brought to the auditorium. "Ms. Phoria, could I please be excused to go to the restroom?" Ms. Phoria looked up at Breda giving him a thumbs-up. Breda grabbed a hall-pass off the hook by the door so as not to get caught in the sweep. He checked the bathrooms in case he was hiding, although sweepers typically come through here, to ask whomever is using the restroom to dangle their pass next to the opening on the bottom of the door. If they don't, then they are collected after they've finished up.

He then safely made his way through the sweepers to the auditorium, where he quickly spotted Fuery receiving his first ever mark. He was just getting ready to go in, until he was asked by two sweepers at the exact same time to present his hall-pass. "Here you go guys" He brought out his Pocket-watch shaped hall-pass. "Woah!" said one of the sweepers "Yeah, Ms. Phoria thinks i'm a pretty good student" Breda boasted. "So I can pretty much wander the halls as long as I have good reason. "So what's the reason?" Breda leaned against the wall, pocketing his pocket-watch cut out hall pass. "I'm returning a students hall pass that he dropped when he was using the restroom." they looked at each other. "Where is it?" Breda pulled out the plain hall pass he snagged off the wall, dangling it in front of their faces. "Well then I'd hurry up before that student gets in trouble."

"No kiddin" Breda said, as he strolled through the double-doors of the auditorium. Breda came out with his arm around Fuery's shoulder, and the sweepers looked shocked. "Fuery? How'd you end up late to class?" Breda was ready to tell his white lie "He was in the bathroom when got swept up. He dropped his pass in the hall right outside of the classroom, so I was sent to go return it. I thought I already told you guys he dropped his pass?" The sweepers looked at each other then shrugged. "Yeah, it's just weird seeing Fuery come out of the auditorium." Breda walked to class with Fuery in silence before Breda decided to try something new.

"Alright Fuery." Fuery looked up at Breda. "Huh?" Breda dragged Fuery off to the bathroom, slamming him against the wall as gentle as he could. Fuery had a look of hopelessness in his face, his eyes, even the way he was standing. "Fuery. I didn't bang your head or anything did I?" Fuery looked up at Breda's chest not meeting his eyes since they left the house. Breda took his thumb, and forefinger proceeding to lift his chin. "Look at me Fuery! Did I hurt you?" Fuery was shaking. "Well...no. In fact, you were, actually-" "Gentle?" Breda cut in. Fuery's eyes widened just a bit. "Well, yeah. I don't know why, but-" "It's because you're my close friend Fuery. I can't even try to put myself in the shoes you depict me wearing man."

Breda pulled Fuery in for a hug. "Look, I'm obviously not the Breda you know, and I know you figured this out from the minute you saw me in your home, but you aren't the Fuery I know. That doesn't mean I'm going to act any different. Do you know what's going on?" Fuery calmed himself down a bit. "Well, it feels like everyone who hates me knows me, and knows me well. Even you." Breda raised an eyebrow to this "What do you mean? Have I not always been this way with you? Also, are you sure it was me that did this to your tooth?" Breda, you, well, maybe not you, but a Breda did this to me. Like, it was you, but not this you. I hope I'm not losing it." Breda was starting to draw some dots here. "Fuery, could you tell me what this other Breda is like?"

Yeah, he's slightly bigger than you, he's the best on the wrestling team, and the sumo team. he's probably the worst person at the school, no offense. I'm the only one he bullies. He's pushed me down stairs, beat me with a group of his friends, and even taken homework, broken into class to copy the teacher's test answers, and he's really bad when he's quiet. He's usually thinking of something new,and more terrible than the last thing." Breda was uncomfortable. "well what was the last thing?" Fuery showed him some stitches on his leg. "He pushed me in front of a truck. I think he knew that was a bit too extreme, but he really-" Breda was terrified. If Fuery B was telling him how terrible this Breda B was, then Fuery A is in danger, and he's not there to protect him. What's the best way to fix all of this right now!?

Fuery sat in the office awaiting his fate. "What is going on?" he asked. "apparently one of our worst students gave quite the historical lecture on Ishval without even reading it from a paper. OH! That would be you, Fuery." Is it normal for a school of higher-ups to look down on a student for his intelligence?" No Fuery, yo-" "So then why do you do it to me?" She flipped her hair back, snorted, then walked away as if the conversation was never had. "How professional." Fuery sneered. "Did you say something Fuery?" "Yes, actually. I was just noting how well done the projects you guys plastered in magnets to the board on the wall look." "Are you being smart Fuery? Because if I were you, I wouldn't mock someone's work that they actually did." Fuery was truly having a terrible day. "How any of you espect me to sit here idly taking your insults at my intelligence baffles me to this exact moment.

Did you completely forget why I was even sent to the office?" She stared at Fuery for a long moment irritated at how much more of a point he had all of a sudden compared to most times. "Fuery, please step into my office!" Please, have a nice afternoon Ms-" "Rayda." She cut in. "You can call me Ms. Rayda." She left the office confused, leaving Fuery to resume what he was doing. Mr. Harbour was sitting in front of his computer screen typing away for 2 minutes before he stood up, walked around his desk, then sat in a chair across from Fuery. "Hey Fuery how's it been?" Fuery was glad to see someone wasn't totally walking over him. today. Well you've been the only nice person to me all day so I'd say I'm a bit relieved this day didn't end terribly.

I just did as the teacher asked me to without any problems, and- "I know I know Fuery that's why I'm moving you to advanced studies of Ishval. Fuery wasn't excited. He just wanted to go home home, see his family, and of course, he wanted to see Bre- "So how's the bullying been going? seems like you're in here more than you're in class with Breda supposedly targeting you. Fuery immediately knew something was terribly wrong. "Bullying me? I wake up in an apartment, running to my house only to find it in ruins. my parents are gone. I come to school, and all but one person hate me for what, being unintelligent? only to discover just about all the people who hate me aren't nowhere near as intelligent as they should be.

I'm no longer in Advanced study of Ishval, but I'm getting moved into it only after providing the knowledge I obtained from the exact course for the span of a year, and now you're telling me someone who's supposed to be my best friend is actually a bully? Mr. Harbour just sat there in his seat. "I-I uh, um h-how did you... Could you explain to me what you're going on about? You knew your parents passed away after the accident, then you told me last month that Breda pushed you in front of that truck. although there was no proof, or eye-witness, you got the stitches for something that ended up getting blamed on your own clumsiness." Mr. Harbour looked at Fuery's mouth. "Did you get a fake tooth put in? That must have costed a good amount of money." Fuery was losing it.

"Fake t- what are you talking about Mr. Harbour? These are my real teeth." Fuery lifted both pant legs unsure of which one had the stitches. "It's the left leg. Come on Fuery you know this it di-" "No I don't!" Fuery boomed. If you remember where it is I'll gladly let you search for it." Mr. Harbour did search, and searched again. He did't find it, nor did he see anything fake about a tooth that was in-fact no longer missing. "Kain," Mr. Harbour began. "What's going on?" Fuery looked at Mr. Harbour with a serious face. " Honestly, you were the only person that hated me in the whole entire school until today."

Fuery walked onto his advanced class feeling the slight satisfaction from his display of common knowledge, even going further to solidify it. He opened the door to his advanced class, which was actually in the spot regular studies of Ishval would be. "I should have known this with all the strange flips this place seems to have. I only hope this isn't permanent. I know my parent's aren't dead. I just know it." He opened the door, and Mr. Jetty stopped mid sentence in an explanation of why there was to be a possible correlation between the roots of Ishval, and that of Xingese traders. "aah, Fuery. I heard of your incident today." Maybe you should be more like that, than-" "I'm still like that, and haven't changed since the incident took place." Hoping to end all the down-talking here, and now. He couldn't help but scan over the room looking for Breda.

Nowhere in sight. you're seat is in the front Fuery." Just as he was sitting down the door opened, and Breda came in quickly as if he'd noticed someone only seconds before, and was hoping to "Talk" with said someone. "Alright," Mr. Jetty said. "Go ahead, and turn to page 472 Fuery, and we'll go ahead, and get you up to speed. Fuery looked under his table for a book, as well as the shelf that usually has extra books, only to find none. "Here, you can use mine." Fuery turned around only to find Breda offering him his book. His heart sank. He had mixed emotions. had he been so focused on the teacher he didn't notice Breda sit down right behind him?

No, maybe it's because he was so used to him sitting two seats back, that him sitting two seat up right behind him caught him off guard.  
"Kain, take my book" Breda growled. Fuery held back a smile. He heard what he'd done to him... well, another him. He can't let his feelings blind him from this nasty attitude Breda, no matter how breath-taking he was. "Thanks Breda." He turned foward, turning the page to 472 like he was asked. What he saw wasn't pleasant. Breda had drawn out a crude picture of Fuery behind bars. Fuery turned around.

"Could you explain to me wh-" Breda cut in quietly as to not draw too much attention for the teacher rummaging in his desk to notice. "You talkin back to me?" Fuery wasn't liking this Breda. "You've got balls Kain. Something you didn't have before. Yeah, from what I'm witnessing in this brief moment, the rumors are true, and you're not the same. heh, nice tooth." Fuery looked Breda in the eyes. "It's nice, because it's real." Fuery could feel Breda drilling holes into the back of his head with his eyes. Mr. Jetty called on Fuery to answer a question that Fuery answered all to easily, leaving the class confused, and Breda curious.

After class, Fuery made sure to wedge himself between some other students going out the door to distance himself from Breda. He'd gotten out the door, and saw a beefy arm come around his neck only seconds upon leaving the room. Fuery was nervous. "He's faster than regular Breda. What's so different from him, and the other Breda?" He wondered. they were passing the office when Mr. Harbour came out. "Oh yes Mr. Harbour, you wanted to talk about my grades, and how I could easily start working on getting better ones remember?" Mr. Harbour looked up, catching Fuery's eyes, but was instantly whisked away by a group of teachers headed off to a meeting.

"You really are something Kain." Breda said in a careless tone. "Fuery kept quiet, trying to think of his options. Breda was taking Kain right out the front doors of the school. "Could you tell me where I'm being taken?" Breda only opened his mouth to tell Fuery to stop yapping. "It's a nice day out isn't it Breda? We use to walk to my house to eat my moms cooking all the time." Breda stopped walking, taking his arm from around Fuery's shoulder. He stood there looking at Fuery straight in the face. "really?" Fuery looked back at him. "Yeah, rea-" Breda punched him straight in the face, catching him in his arms, and tossing him over his shoulder.  
"Shut up Kain."

Fuery woke in his apartment on the floor. His eye was swollen, and he'd bitten his lip. He also had cuts on his face from his glasses "Owch." He said. "aah, so you're awake then?" Fuery tried to stand, but was tied with his arms, and legs stretched out. "What's going on?" Breda sighed. "Didn't I tell yah to shut up? No. That must've been after I knocked you out. Okay. Shut-uuup!" Fuery remained quiet. Now, I know you aren't Kain, but you seem to actually be Kain. You also seem to be clueless of what goes on here, so I'll just clue you in. I hate you, and so does everyone else. "Bu-" Breda kicked Fuery in the rib cage. "Cut me off again Fuery. Breda took his sneakers off, and dropped them on Fuery's head.

"as I was saying, everyone hates you, and until recent discoveries you are more intelligent than you put off." Breda shifted his weight to his right leg. "You know what I think? I think you're different, because you aren't Kain. you share many similarities to Kain, Fuery, or whatever the hell you are, but one things for sure, your intelligence is one a completely different level. Where is Kain? "I-I Don't know Breda. "Do you typically say my name when you talk to me?" um, well yeah is that bad?" heh, don't. You're my best- well, Not you, but another Breda is my be-" Breda kicked Fuery in the ribs once again. Breda, stop, that hurts. "I bet it does bestie" Fuery was kicked over, and over by a duplicate of his crush. Tell me, what's this other Breda like?

"He's strong, kind, wrestles, eats all our food, trying to get into the military with me, hangs out with me, and he's th-" Fuery stopped himself. He was starting to get too passionate out from the pain, and anger inside him." "What was that last bit?" Fuery's side hurt "He hangs out wit-" Breda kneeled down, and placed his hands around Fuery's neck. "It's easier do to this since you are a walking replica of someone who's not half as smart as you are." He hadn't applied pressure to him neck, but he was quite serious. "Now maybe stop playing dumb, and tell me that last part you stopped yourself from saying." Fuery was quickly trying to find something that sounded truthful, but Breda started tightening his grip around his neck. "Hello?"

Breda used his free hand to knock on his fore-head like it was a door. Here, let me get those glasses for you. He brought out the frames, without the glass, and placed them on his face. "Now let me try this again, without the glass, or will you answer?" Fuery decided to just go with the truth. Honestly, I was thinking of a lie to tell you, but there's no point now I guess. If the Fuery you described to me is no different, then I've deducted a possible solution to restoring everything back to the way it was. Without getting off topic, the last thing I was going to say was..." Breda stared at him with such a look it made it near impossible to say anything remotely close to how he felt.  
"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"No Breda I-" Breda punched him in the stomach. "Don't use my name. I'm not your friend." Fuery wanted to bark back. He wanted to scream. "He...He's the one I want to spend my life with." trying to find his breath. "What was that Kain?" Fuery's eyes watered feeling humiliated. "I love Breda!" Breda sat there watching Fuery cry. "Not once has the other Fuery ever cried from any of the things I'd done to him. Fuery noticed what was once day a few minutes ago was now a black canvas of night. "What the hell happened?" Fuery was still crying, and Breda decided to toy with him. "So! You like me?" No, I like another Breda, not yo-" But he's technically me, except I'm not as nice." Breda began to tear Fuery's shirt off, and unzip his pants. "No, NO PLEASE STOP!"

"You, and Kain are similar, with only one thing that is different." Breda took his shirt off, and put his letter-man's jacket back on. "But Breda's kind, and so I can't be completely bad, but just mean. "You pushed Fuery in front of a truck!" Breda laughed. "Yeah, but then that means this other Breda would have to equal something to that amount in kindness. Or is there something more?" Fuery never thought about this. One thing's for sure, he definitely shares Breda's insight, and wisdom. No matter how twisted, and messed up it is. He's obviously nicer than you realize. Maybe he's... Gay? Fuery's heart fluttered. "Woah Kain, I've never seen you go so pink before."

Ignoring Breda, Fuery spoke up. "So does that mean that the other Fuery has feelings for you then?" "I..." Breda stopped to think about it. "You know Kain, He just might. Fuery didn't want an erection. He was afraid of what would happen to it if Breda got a hold on it. "Well, none-the-less, you're hear, and he's there. I'm going to mess around with you here, and now." Breda reached down, grabbing Fuery's rock, and the contact alone was too much for Fuery to handle. Breda's touching... no, it isn't Breda, but it IS Breda, just not the same Breda. Breda let his thumb glide against the underbelly of Fuery's rock until it was at the tip.

I know you like this stuff Fuery. "Fuery struggled to get free, and Breda flicked the tip really hard. "OWH!" Fuery screamed. Don't do that again. stay still, and let me do what I want. he began to lightly hold his rock in his beefy hand stroking it lightly. "heheheh. I'm glad you enjoy it." Fuery looked at him through ecstasy. "No, I don't" Shut-up I'm talking to your cock Kain." He spit on it, hoping to get some good lube going, but failed. "eh, it's not pizza, but what the hell." Breda got between Fuery's spread legs, beginning to suck Fuery off. "aah no please! STOP!"

Fuery was so confused. He wanted this, but didn't want this. Breda started making very loud sucking sounds in an attempt to milk him faster. "No, I'm saving this for Breda!" Breda pulled up so quick, the suction pop was loud. "*POP!* I am Breda Fuery. Don't you remember? we're best buds." then Breda reached up, twisting his nipples, And Fuery couldn't hold back much longer. "Breda I... I..." Breda pulled up again stroking faster as he looked Fuery in the eyes. "Yeah?" only to find a toothless Fuery laying tied down to the floor. and his rock in his hands.

Fuery was ready to explode. Nothing was going to stop him now. "Sorry Breda. I was hoping to save this for you." Even as he said this eyes squeezed shut at the highest point of ecstasy, he felt weird saying this since Breda was the one to get him to this point, just not the normal Breda. He was confused, but weak. And he couldn't release. In-fact, it was like he was frozen. He opened his eyes to see light. It was so bright he had to close his eyes to adjust. It intensified, eventually penetrating his eye-lids. It didn't hurt, it was just brighter than anything he'd ever seen. His ears sounded like they were stuffed with cotton, and he began to hear a high-pitched ringing sound. "I WANT TO RELEASE!" Fuery couldn't move.

He was stuck, and worst of all, he felt good. He felt like he was milliseconds away from actually ejaculating for what seemed like four minutes. He was happy, no. Free of all problems. He'd never felt the feeling you have when you release for such a long, uninterrupted time. "Fuery?" Fuery looked up to see Breda. He had a tank top on, and was hovering over Fuery's crotch. "Wait, You're the real Fuery aren't you!?" Fuery felt like stone all over. He was so tense from being in a state of release, and at the middle point of his climax that his body locked up. Then it hit so hard he involuntarily jerked, thrusting his hips into the air. What's more, Fuery was naked. Fuery was spurting pre like a cup full to the brim on top of an old washing machine in the middle of spin-dry.

Breda looked down, and realized that was the worst mistake of his life. "uh...AH...AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!" Fuery screamed at the top of his lungs, and Breda grabbed hold of his cock that was so hard it hurt. Breda was shot in the eye, and tried to shield, but Fuery's release was something else. It was losing rounds like a sub machine gun. It blinded Breda, "aaargh Fuery!" He cried out in distress before receiving a blast to the mouth full of Fuery's seed. Fuery's eyes rolled back into his head, and his mind went blank. Nothing made sense, and he held his breath in his throat for so long he was turning blue. Breda's face looked like a toaster strudel after the icing melts into it. He actually got up, walking around with his arms outstretched after four minutes of Fuery releasing his juice onto him.

He decided he'd grab the nearest cloth he could find not caring what it was since his face was coated. "Fuery, aagh maan! That'd better be you." he began wiping his lips, and subconsciously swallowed. "...aawh naw man!" He was going to run to the bathroom, to rinse his eyes, and mouth out, when he saw Fuery still laying there. panting heavily. "Fuery? Hey man, wake up say something!" He was shaking Fuery, and as worried as he was, he couldn't help, but laugh at the rediculous face Fuery had. He looked like he saw something funny, before getting shocked. His eyes were still rolled back as well. "Where'd that black eye come from?" Breda picked Fuery up, and laid him out on the bed. making sure he was breathing fine. everything returned to normal, and Fuery's eyes remained closed.

All Fuery remembered was opening his eyes to see Breda. He wasn't sure which one it was. all he heard was white noise before everything went peaceful for what seemed like a good long while. "He opened his eyes, and discovered something was wrong with his vision. "Oh yeah, Breda punched me." Breda sat in a chair by Fuery's bed. "He'd better hope I don't run into him. Me or not, I'm not holding back." Fuery looked over, at Breda overly joyed at the site of his normal Breda. He began to move to get out of bed until his lower half felt like it had melted. "Why am I so sore down there?" Breda lifted an eye-brow.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember?" Fuery looked at him, thinking back. You were over me, and I was nak-..." Fuery realized even now he was naked. "I'm still naked!? wait, what's going on?" Breda began to explain everything to him as quick as possible. "Well you apparently were sent to another world where everything you are aware of is the opposite. You, and...well you, were not as opposite as you'd think though. You guys were very similar. "Fuery started drawing lines, and figured Breda also found out something Fuery was hiding from him. "Apparently, everyone there hates him. He was also made fun of for being unintelligent, but he wasn't actually unintelligent."

Fuery put one of the connections he'd figured had been found out to the side to focus on understanding what was going on. "Fuery, everyone in this worls is aware that you are smart. Everyone here knows, and almost expects you to have the right answer. In that world, he hides it, and he doesn't do it on purpose, he just doesn't feel the need to show it. He's answered the work problems before. He never turns his work in. You don't boast about your smarts bud, you just do what you can, and let others who feel the same as you do know how you feel about the work given to us. He's only let a few people know of his intelligence himself. In his world, it's his parents, Mr. Harbour, and apparently another friend of yours who moved away."

Fuery didn't have answers to why he was put there, or even why it happened. "Well Breda, that doesn't answer why I was taken there, or even how I was even able to leave." Breda stood up, sitting down on the bed. "Breda, wait, let me at least get some boxers on!" Breda shook his head slowly, with a slight crack of a smile on his serious face. "Well I can answer the last bit, although I'm really not sure why you went there in the first place." Breda Began to explain not as serious as he once was. "You coming back was based off of a theory that the other Fuery came up with.

With the information he was providing me, and the information I gave him about this world, it was obvious to both of us that both worlds, well, more like what you were aware of was the opposite for the both of you after you guys arrived in each others places." Fuery began understanding what happened, realizing the connection he put to the side was more relevant, and harder to avoid bringing up. Breda finished up with what had happened. "With both of you technically being barely any different, he thought that if you were to change each others worlds to work around yourselves as if you never left, then everything would possibly go back to normal."

Fuery started to turn red. "He was right before we had even gotten that far-" He trailed off. "Breda" Fuery began, before Breda started to talk again. "He couldn't bare to make your friends hate you, or even make me truthfully hurt him intentionally meaning it, so the first thing he did was talk to Mr. Harbour. Whatever they talked about in there had Mr. Harbour emotionally stirred, and accepting of him. I don't know how Mr. Harbour made such a massive impact on this, but he said we were all starting to change. Even the sky was different, and that I did notice." Fuery cut in. "It was that way as well when Breda had me-"

"So we came back to your place, and your parents let me raid the fridge while they were out at a dinner party." Fuery didn't really seem too keen on hearing this, but knew Breda was trying to take his attention off of something. "Fuery, and I went upstairs, and he, t-told me to-" Breda stopped himself. "What? What did he tell you to do?" Breda looked at Fuery. "These worlds are mirrored. He figured you'd be in the same position as we would. He told me- told me to kiss him." Fuery's face was bright red. "Fuery told me that it would work. I trusted him on it, because I wanted yo get you back. I just, I went a bit further after that. I...eventually did kiss him, then the cars that were once driving down the street out the window sounded mute.

I knew that wasn't normal, so I pushed him to the ground, and took off my shirt. then I..." Fuery knew what was next. "I got you back though Fuery. You're my closest friend, and I'm willing to do anything to get you back. "Breda, the Breda there was trying to get his Fuery back as well. He... he cared. I don't know why, but he cared for him." Breda was confused. "How? How did he-" "He sucked on my-" Fuery stopped feeling embarrassed telling Breda this. "Yeah. He told me himself that you, and him weren't actually all that different." Breda looked at Fuery, holding back his anger. "No Fuery, that can't be. I'd never hurt you intentionally like he does to Fuery. There's no way I'm anything like that monster."

Fuery didn't understand it himself "Breda, I know this, but we are talking about a world where things are opposite from each other. Me, and Fuery weren't too different from each other, and the way he was completely excluding the violence was actually just like you. He had that-" Fuery caught himself from saying anymore. "What? He had that what?" "Well, he had your charm." Fuery held his head low, feeling the weight on his shoulders worsen. "I tried to ignore it, but it wasn't right. It was you, but it wasn't you. As you could probably guess, he  
didn't do what he did to me moments before I ended up back here for the same reasons you guys did.

He did it to get at you. "What?" Breda said upset. "He told me he actually had feelings for Fuery. He...He told me that you did as well, and that he'd be the fir-" Breda quickly pinned Fuery to the bed with his weight preventing Fuery from moving. Fuery's weight had come to life, and it was scaring him. "Breda, please!" Breda had a tired look in his eyes. "Fuery..." He leaned in close to Fuery, and Fuery's heart pounded hard. Then the world exploded beneath Fuery's bed as Breda grinned, telling him terrible information. "I'm just kidding. He must have been gay, but I'm not." Breda rolled out of bed chuckling. "Well I'm just glad to have you back Fuery. You've been out like a light for twelve hours. We should get ready for school." Fuery felt like he was crushed.

"Yeah, You're right Breda. I should get up." Fuery slowly got out of bed naked with Breda surprised at how nonchalant Fuery was about this. He walked over the to the cabinet, and started putting some clothes on. "Fuery, hey. You okay?" No, just trying to think of what to tell my parents about my eye, and glasses." Breda realized he didn't have them. "Oh, what happened?" "Well, he punched me in the face at school." Breda was utterly devastated. "We need to find out how to go there, and soon. I need to pay me a visit." Fuery hated himself for finding it in him to still feel attatched to someone who didn't feel the same. "Breda, no just drop it" "Will it make your eye better?"

"No, but you could help me with the recovery, just don't try to go there." Breda grumbled. "I'll think about it." Fuery was not satisfied with this answer. "No Breda, don't! I mean it. I'm not losing you again." Breda sighed. Fuery couldn't understand why Breda didn't see it. He's not an idiot. He knew Breda could figure some of the hardest things out, but why hadn't it clicked yet? School was the same once again, but with more people asking about his eye, lip, and glasses. he ended up getting sent home early, missing lunch, and his final class. he hadn't really hung out with Breda that day. Plus, the announcer notified all the students to head to their odd day first periods.

He got in the house, and his parent's went to an old friends house to catch up on the good o'l days of Amestrian's "better" times. He flopped down on the bed, and played a song from the radio. They just so happened to be playing one of his favorites. It makes him sad, but tends to eventually lift up the stress. a pebble hit the glass waking him up. He knew who it was, and went downstairs to let him in. Breda strolled in, and looked Fuery in the eyes. "I heard the Nurse had you sent home. Have your parents ordered you new glasses yet? "Fuery shrugged. "I'm not sure, but-" "Fuery, I brought you these." Breda sifted through his bag, retrieving Fuery's old pair of glasses.

"They may not be as clear as your new ones, but they should do for now." Fuery could see Breda's face now. "uh, yeah. Thanks Breda." Breda stood there for a few seconds before lifting Fuery up over his shoulder, and walking upstairs. "Breda, *sigh* what are you doing?" Breda kept quiet, only setting him down once he got to his room. He dumped Fuery onto his bed, then stood by the window. "Breda, what ar-" "Do you think it could happen again?" Fuery stopped to think about what Breda said. "Until we figure out how it happened in the first place, I'm sure it could happen again at any time. Breda turned to face Fuery. "So do you think we should try, and keep it from reverting back?" "How do you recommend we do that?" Fuery asked Breda. Breda slowly walked over to Fuery.

Fuery felt uneasy. "well, what got you here Fuery?" Fuery began to climb out of bed, but Breda was too quick. He'd rushed Fuery, pinning him once again. "Breda, this isn't funny." Breda was staring off into his own little world. "The two of us in the other world are probably doing the same exact thing." It hadn't dawned on Fuery, but he may have had a point. "Breda, I don't want you to do this." Breda looked up. "Fuery, I know you love me. I know how perverted you are, and how much you want to fuck me." Fuery was completely unraveled. Terrified in a turned on way. He was embarrassed, but he was oddly turned on. "We need to get you to solidify your bonds with your worlds. become who you are in this world, as he will become who he is."

Fuery looked up into Breda's eyes. "Yeah? well then you, and other world Breda will have to become who you are in your respective worlds as well." Breda wasn't stirred by this remark. Fuery wasn't expecting this casual spaced-out form Breda had to stay after he mentioned this. "Fuery, I'm sorry. I don't know if you can believe me, or accept this, but, I do have feelings for you." Fuery wanted to laugh. The weight felt transparent, but there none-the-less. "um, no you don't, you're straight. Don't joke around like tha-" Breda closed the gap between themselves, cradling Fuery's head in his right hand as he kissed him,

"Breda, wh...what are you doing?" Breda pulled his shirt off over Fuery, placing it against Fuery's face. "And I know you like me Fuery. There's no denying it." Fuery's erection was full swing, and Fuery's heart was racing. He was so confused. "Bre...Bredah... uh...uunghhn" Breda locked lips with Fuery, and they kissed passionately for five minutes. eventually Breda rolled to the side, hugging Fuery close. I don't want to lose you again Fuery, so I'm being honest. "I really do have strong feelings for you, and I know this is strange coming from someone who's been telling you differently, but...I just didn't know how to tell you." Fuery was feeling upset, but more over, he felt better than he'd ever felt before.

"Breda, these feeling you have should be enough. You don't have to-" Breda grabbed Fuery's crotch, lightly squeezing. "I think it's time for me to apologize properly this time. "Fuery watched Breda crawl down to his crotch. He quickly pulled his shorts away to reveal Fuery's boxers before taking those off as well. "It's just like a hot-dog." Breda said. "Yeah, Like a Meal especially from Fuery himself." Fuery's cock throbbed at the thought. Yeah, This is my hot-dog." Fuery watched, as Breda's hungry mouth captured his cock. As it dissapeared from view, Fuery was in bliss. He was certainly better than the other world Breda, but maybe that's because he didn't want it then like he does now. Breda noisily took it all the way to the back of the throat, where Fuery leaked pre down the back of his tongue. "Fuery, may I drink?" "Yeah, okay." Breda smiled. "I promise I won't act the way I did before." "Huh?" Fuery moaned out.

"When you came back Fuery." Fuery had no Idea what he was talking about "Came back... from what?" Breda stopped stroking, holding a firm grip around the pulsating saliva coated cock. "You know what? I don't even remember." What was I even talking about?" Fuery was close. "I don't know Fuery, but I'm pretty close." Breda stuck him back in his mouth to suck on it, making sure to use his fast hot-dog eating skill to not gag on this Fuery special. "Bredah...ahh...I'm..." Breda sucked slower, but with more force. "BREDAh!" Fuery released in Breda's mouth, and he swallowed every last drop hungrily. Fuery watched Breda swallow it all down before laying his head back down in the pillows to take a breather. Breda climbed up next to Fuery, holding him close. "Without a doubt, I know I love you Fuery."

Fuery looked over at Breda. "I've wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember. I love you as well Breda."

a toothless Fuery woke up in bed with the other world Breda. "Fuery, you there?" Fuery rolled over. "Yeah. Guess it was nice while it lasted." Breda stood up over Fuery. "And so it begins." Fuery said as Breda neared him. "Breda instead wrapped his arms around him. Fuery had no Idea what to say. "Fuery... I-" He stopped himself before continuing. "I have...these things inside that...feel ways about...you. I don't know what they are, but I want you to stop acting the way you have. I know you're more intelligent than what you put off, so I'm done with doing all the things you hate." Fuery looked back at him.

"Why'd you do this to begin with?" Breda tried his best to explain. "I am the guy you think I am, but I also do like you, and stuff. I did it to try, and force you to use your brain. I wanted you to take your mask off." "Breda, it makes no sense. You could have killed me." Breda looked up at him. "Fuery, all my attempts had only ended terribly. I never intended to shove you in front of a truck, also the stair incident truly was an accident. I wanted to scare you man, but you lost your balance, and..." Fuery wasn't convinced. "Breda, You're telling me that you're chalk-full of bad luck?" Breda didn't really know. All his attempts to tell him anything ended up bad for Fuery.

"Anything other than accidental incidents Fuery were me doing it out of peer pressure." Fuery felt like he was looking for a cop-out. An excuse for how much he'd done. "Breda, I'm not sure I know how I feel about that. I don't feel like I can belie-" "Fuery, I mean the truth. I'm not going to be attending the same school as you after today. I wanted to let you know how I felt. I wanted to be able to share a precious moment with you, and was afraid I may never see you again, so I tried pleasing the other Fuery." He got up, and headed to the door. "I understand if you never forgive me, and I know my methods about trying to get through to you were a bit wrong.

Please, open up, and be who you are Fuery. Be happy." Fuery sat there with his mouth slightly opened at how sudden everything was. He watched Breda walk out his room, and eventually down the street. Everything happened so fast. "I... do have feelings for him, but, I don't trust him." Fuery jumped up, ran downstairs, and chased after Breda. "BREDA!" He had made a left, and then the street diverged left, right, and forward. He caught a glimpse of someone on his left before making a turn to the right. Fuery bolted to the end of the street, and Breda was in eye-shot. "Breda!" "hmm?" Breda turned to see Fuery rushing towards him.

"Breda...I...don't...forgive you, but...I...need some time...to trust you." Breda hadn't moved. He just stood there looking at Fuery panting on the road. "Breda, give me your number. I need to stay... in contact with you. I need time to...forgive you, because I can't stay mad at someone I have feelings for." Breda lifted an eyebrow. "You, like me? Even after the things I did?" Fuery stood up straight. "I'm not sure why you hurt me yourself, and that's what's going to take some time. I'm willing to make it work with you." Breda took a deep breath, before letting out some tension. "Do you realize what I did to the other you just to get you back?" Fuery gave him a wry smile. "No Fuery, aside from that."

Fuery Thought about the horrible things Breda did to him, deciding it would be best not to ask. "It doesn't matter Breda. I'm giving you a chance to make up with me. "Breda turned around for a moment. "Breda?" Fuery was startled, when Breda quickly moved up to him, and grabbed him close. Fuery could see him blushing pretty bad before Breda kissed him. Fuery felt better. He felt great! He'd never felt such alleviation from all this stress so quickly. "Oh, I thought you said make out with you. I was hoping if I did exactly as you asked, I'd be forgiven a bit faste-" To Breda's surprise, he was cut off from Fuery leaning in, and kissing him passionately.

"I'll call you everyday Breda, but don't go hurting other people at that school okay?"Breda smiled. "Did I hurt anyone other than you at this school?" Fuery never thought about it. "No Fuery, I didn't. I'm going to change for the better." Breda's parents pulled up with a loaded truck. "Breda, let's go!"  
Breda waved at Fuery, and headed off to move away.

Fuery woke to the sound of his alarm clock, slamming the button down. "uungh." Breda had went home that day, and everything must have been fine, since he hadn't came over in the night. "Another day I guess." He hopped out of bed, threw some clothes on, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. His mom made some belgium waffles. "I'm pretty sure Breda would've love these mom. "Mrs. Fuery smiled. "Yes, he seems to li-" *riiiiing! rii-* "Hello?" Mrs, Fuery was talking to a familiar voice. "...Oh goodness Breda, that's terrible! Here, Come over here, and get everything set up, and I'll tell the school why you're late." Fuery was nervous.

Mom, what's going on? Well Fuery, Breda's parent's split up, and his dad began..." She paused "Mom, you can tell me, I'm not a child." "Well, he's abusive. He beat her, and Breda tried to step in, and was injured." Fuery was angry. "What kind of parents-" He was shaking. He wanted to run to Breda, and help him. "Breda's on his way with bags of clothes. He had to sneak out the window, but he's on his way." Fuery calmed down a bit. "I'll take him to school when he's done getting everything moved around. "Whahs oin oohn? said through a yawn. "Breda's family is having some problems, and I'm having him stay over hear for a while. "Well let him stay as long as he'd like. He's already apart of this family anyways."

There was a bump at the door. Fuery was up, and at the door in seconds. "Breda, are you okay?" Breda had a gash on his arm, and his leg had a bruise. "Yeah, I'm fine. he walked in with four bags of clothes, and other things thrown over his shoulders. He walked upstairs, throwing his things down onto the floor. "aah, finally some peace, quiet, and no glass being shattered throughout the house." Fuery's eyes widened. "Was it that bad?" Fuery flopped onto the bed. "Owh!...Yeah, it was pretty bad this time." Fuery saw his purple bruise on his leg, and the gash. "I'll be back Breda." Fuery rushed to the bathroom, and grabbed a band-aid, some alcohol, then rushed out the door. he made it into his room, tripping over one of his boots, then falling next to his bookshelf.

"Damn! That didn't feel to good." Breda quickly moved over to Fuery, and offered his hand. "Thanks." Fuery plopped down beside Breda, and cleaned the wound. He applied the band-aid to it, making sure it was on good. "There, let me go get an ice-pack from the freezer for that bruise." He started to stand, when Breda caught glimpse of something. "Oh, Fuery, your leg." "Whah?" Fuery looked down, noticing his thigh was bleeding. He looked over at the spot he'd fallen, realizing he caught the corner of the bookshelf pretty hard. "Damn, I'll go grab another ba-" Breda grabbed hold of Fuery's arm, pulling him back to the bed until he was sitting beside him again. "Fuery, lay down." "But," Fuery began. "The Ice-pack, and the band-aid.

I was also going to get something for you to snac-" "Don't worry about it" Breda cut in. Breda pressed his warm hand to Fuery's chest, slowly pushing him down onto the bed. "I'll take care of that cut for you." Breda hovered over Fuery, with those same sleepy eyes. Fuery was red, and his heart was pounding. "um, Breda?" He crawled down to where the cut was. it started running. Bred a licked the blood up from it's course, then began sucking the cut. "Breda...that...tickles..." Breda kept sucking, then stood up. "I'll go get the Ice-pack, some snacks, and another band-aid. okay? "Fuery looked at him a bit confused. uh, alright then."

It was like a dream come true. Breda was living with him now, sleeping in the same bed as him. When they returned home, Breda wrestled Fuery to the ground, pelting him in kisses. "Breda, what's got you so happy?" Breda smiled. "You do." He continued to kiss him all over, eventually stripping him down, and massaging his cock. "How was your day at school Fuery?" Fuery moaned in pleasure. "It...was-ffiine." Breda licked the pre on the tip away. "salty, but I like it." Breda went down, sucking it loosely, trying to coat his cock in saliva. "Fuery, I'm going to try something." "What?" Breda stood up, took his boxers off, and crouched down over Fuery. "Peneatrate me Fuery. I want to know how it feels."

Fuery's erection was having a twitching fit. "uuh, are you sure?" Breda lowered himself down, anf Fuery could feel the warmth of his body slowly getting warmer as his body got closer to his erection. Fuery's cock twitched the moment he felt the pink hole made contact with the tip. Breda kept going, until the head dissapeared. "Oh Fuery, it's inside. I'm going to keep going down." Fuery just watched in awe, as his shaft slowly dissapeared between two cheeks feeling better each moment it got closer to being completely gone from view. "It's all in now Bredah." Fuery said in a whisper. "um, okay Fuery, I-I'll move up, and down now. Are you ready?" Fuery didn't say anything. he just breathed heavily, and then watched his big butt bounce on it.

"Breda, it's pretty tight. I like how it feels though." Breda laughed., trying to keep from losing control. "Good. This is all for you. Jut lay back." Breda was moving fast on top of Fuery. Fuery didn't know what to say. "This feels fantastic!" "uh huh" Fuery moaned. Fuery was close, and Breda could feel himself getting close as well. "uh, I'm I, Bredah... My..." Breda went fasted, stroking his meat, and pounding Fuery's cock into his anus. Fuery, cum inside my ass. "Fuery tensed up hard. "Yes! Bredah, I'm going to come into your ass! Keep it there!" Breda chuckled, then felt his cock pulsing hard, and quick. "Bre...Breda! IT'S!" Fuery bucked up, and Breda sat down completely, taking all of it in, and squeezing his muscles.

He was thinking back on his Wrestling training, and work-outs. It was like doing squats. He tightened his muscles around Fuery's shaft, then tried to milk all of it out. "Fuery's eyes rolled back in his head again, and he let out a seriously satisfied moan that almost sounded like a growl. Breda was at his limit. He shot a massive load up onto his chest, getting the rest on Fuery's floor. "aaah Fuery yeah!" He was weak, and pulled up quickly so as to not let it leak out like Fuery said. "Hey Fuery?" Fuery looked up at Breda. "Yeah?" Breda smiled. "Lets eat hot-dogs!" Fuery sighed. "Oh Breda, what am I going to do with you?"

Hoenheim was chatting with someone at a table in a cafe. "So Hoenheim, did you get it to work?" Hoenheim looked puzzled. "Well, I was working on the device you'd brought to me, and it fired off a beam upon connecting the tw-" The man cut in. "You idiot, I remember specifically asking, no TELLING you not to touch, or put those wires together!" Hoenheim was aware. His curiousity got the better of him. "It was nothing I couldn't handle. I fixed whatever it is this device was having problems with, but I'm a bit curious as to what happened afte-" 'it's one of your business!" He snapped at Hoenheim. "Are we done here Dragaar? Dragaar stood up, tossing a bulk envelope of money onto the table."That's more than the original cost it took for me to fix th-" "Then I'll take the extra money back then if it's su-" Hoenheim snatched the envelope before Dragaar could so much as look at it.

"No no Dragaar that's quite alright. This will benefit me in my studies." Dragaar stared at Hoenheim through squinted eyes. "You'd better hope no one was injured Hoenheim." Hoenheim got a bit more skeptical of Dragaar's invention. "Is it really so dangerous, that a small stray jolt of energy would kill someone? "Dragaar pulled out his pocket-watch. "No, it has a small area affect. With it in it's current stages, it could have possibly transported-" Dragaar stopped himself. "Good-day Hoenheim. We are done doing business." Hoenheim decided he'd leave it at that, then got ready to finish up quickly so he could see his kids. I have the money I need. Now I just have to head to the library.


End file.
